


Yes Ma'am

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Cisco says you can't be seductive. You prove him wrong.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Reader, Cisco Ramon & You, Cisco Ramon/Reader, Cisco Ramon/You
Series: The Flash Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 11





	Yes Ma'am

You and Cisco were perfect for each other. Everyone knew it. You knew each other’s references, you’d finish each other’s sentences, you both had a love for sweets. You two were each other’s everything. You both accepted each other for how you were. You promised each other that you wouldn’t need to prove each other for anything. However, when Cisco laughed at the thought of you being seductive, you lost it. He didn’t believe you had one seductive bone in your body. So you had to show him.

One of your old friends was having a costume party tomorrow night. You knew Cisco had a superhero suit kink via a drunken confession. So what better way to use his kink to prove yourself.

You walked into S.T.A.R. Labs wearing a tight Captain America one piece corset, with white fishnet tights, red heeled boots, and, of course, the signature shield. You walked over to Cisco’s desk and sat on top of it as he worked. The corset made it seem like your boobs were ready to burst out of there and your cleavage so low a nun would faint. You sat there there “innocently” licking a popsicle claiming that it would cool you down since the weather was too hot for your liking.

You leaned down towards Cisco giving him a better view of your clevage, “You alright, babe?” Cisco finally glanced up to you and his eyes widened. He took in the sight of you. You were fucking hot! Dressed up as one of his favorite superheros. His jaw clenched as nodded trying to focus on his work instead of you seductively eating a popsicle. Barry and Caitlin were having the time of their lives. As soon as you walked into the Cortex looking like you did, they knew what you were up to something. 

“Y/N, can I speak to you privately?”

You look up to Barry and smile, “Sure, Barr.” You hop off Cisco’s desk then you look down to see you knocked down a pile of papers, “Oops. Let me pick these up first.” You bent over giving Cisco an up close view of your ass. Cisco gulped trying to keep himself under control. You smirked to yourself as you stood straight up, “Okay. I’m ready.” You followed Barry into the med bay.

Barry chuckled, “You gotta give the guy a break. He looks like he’s going to lose it.”

You shrugged with a smirk on your face, “That’s the plan.”

“Why are you even doing this, Y/N?”

You crossed your arms and sighed, “I got invited to a costume party tonight. I just came to hang out before it starts.” Barry looked at you suspiciously. You sighed, “Fine, okay. Last week, he said that I can’t be seductive. So I’m just trying to prove that I’m not.”

Barry shook his head as he laughed, “I think from the way that you look and the way you’re behaving, you might just kill the guy.”

“Anything to prove my point. Wanna help?”

“Uh, depends on what I have to do.”

You told Barry of your plan, then he pulled Caitlin over and he told her. They both nodded then looked to Cisco who was tinkering on his latest gadget, “Hey, Cisco, Caitlin and I are gonna go talk to Joe about this meta. You and Y/N hold down the fort.”

Cisco gave a thumbs up without looking at them, “Got it!”

You stalked over to him after Barry and Caitlin left, “Cisco,” You sang out. No reply, “Baaabe,” Nothing. You quickly grabbed the gadget from his hands and set it on his desk.

His head shot up, “Wha-hey! Y/N, come on, I need to-” He tried to reach for it, but you pushed him back against the chair then straddled his legs.

“You haven’t paid any attention to me since I walked in, Cisco. Did I do something wrong?” You gave your best innocent pouty face as you pushed your chest against his.

“N-No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He gulped as you pushed yourself closer to his crotch.

“Then what’s up? You can barely look me in the eye.” You squirmed a little on his crotch.

He groaned, “D-Don’t do that.”

You smirked, “Do what?” You leaned your face closer to his, “You mean do this?” You moved your hips in a circle grinding into his crotch. You can feel him harden underneath you.

“This is about what I said last week isn’t it?” You felt his hands travel up your thighs.

You whispered into his ear, “Now what gave you that idea?” You then stood up and began to walk away.

“Oh, that’s just cold. You can’t just do that to a guy. You better get your hot Captain American ass over here and finish what you started.”

You walked to the other side of the desk looking at him lustfully, “Honey, I’m Captain America. I don’t take orders, I give them.”

“Are you challenging me, Y/N?“ 

You walked back around and sat back onto the desk. You put your foot onto Cisco’s chest, "Honey, you couldn’t win against me even if you tried.”

Cisco’s eyes darkened with lust, “Oh, sweetheart, challenge accepted.” He swatted away your foot and rolled the chair closer to you. He opened up your legs and unbuttoned the bottom of the corset that covered your wet core. You weren’t wearing any underwear and Cisco groaned at that fact, “No underwear and you’re already soaking wet for me.” He was about to touch you, but you pushed his hands away.

“I’m in control remember?” You hopped off the desk again and knelt before him, “So, are you going to be a good little soldier for me?”

Cisco gulped, “Yes ma'am.” You unbutton his jeans and pushed his pants along with his underwear down to reveal his rock hard cock. 

You began to stroke it, “Tsk tsk. Look at you. So willing to come undone for me. This wasn’t even a challenge at all. Look how you melt under my touch. You’re a terrible soldier.”

Cisco hung his head back, “Fucking hell, Y/N.”

You then stopped and sat on his lap again, “Good soldiers are supposed to have endurance. They’re supposed to last during any kind of battle. Do you think you can do that for me? Do you think you can control yourself and not come?” You began to grind your wet core over his cock.

“Shit, Y/N!”

You leaned and whispered into his ear, “Answer me or you get nothing.”

“Yes! I’ll try not to cum!" 

You hummed, "Good boy.” You held his cock in your hand and lowered yourself onto him. You moaned as he stretched you. You began to lift then lower yourself onto him again and again. His hands grasped your hips tightly and his eyes were closed tight. “Yeah, you like that Cisco? What a good little soldier.” You continued to rock yourself against him.

“Fuck, Y/N. I can’t. I’m so close.”

“No, you make me come first or you’re not coming at all you here me?”

“Yes ma'am.” He groaned. He then held you down as he pounded up into you. 

Your head fell back as you moaned in pleasure, “Oh, fuck! Just like that! Just like that, Cisco.”

“Dammit, Y/N! You feel so good. So fucking good.” He then tugged down at your corset revealing your breasts. He latched his mouth onto one as he fondled the other. He swirled his tongue around the hardened bud then stopped as he felt you clenching around him, “You’re close. I can feel it.” He began to pound up into you harder and your screams of pleasure grew louder. He continued to suck on your nipple and brought his hand down to circle around your clit.

“Shit! Cisco! I’m coming!” You moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure hit you. 

“Ah fuck!” Cisco moaned as thrust into you harder and faster, “Holy fuck I’m coming.” He mumbled. You felt his hot seed seep into you as his thrusts slowed. He then stopped and became limp. Both of you panting and covered in sweat. Your head rested on his shoulder.

You mumbled, “Told you I can be seductive.”

Cisco chuckled, “Babe, I’ve never been more wrong.”

“You should probably erase the security footage.” You slowly stood up careful not to fall over since your legs felt a bit weak.

Cisco tucked himself back in, “I will…but after I copy it onto my hard drive cause that shit was hot.” You giggled, “Did you really dress up like this to prove I was wrong?”

“That and I have a costume party to go to tonight.”

“You were going to go to the party like this?!”

You smirked, “Yeah, why?”

“Babe, I almost lost it as soon as I saw you dressed like this. Who knows who might feel the same and try to get with you?!”

“Aaawww,” You ruffled Cisco’s hair, “You’re jealous.”

“Hell yeah! Only I can see you like this!" 

You laughed and held out your hand, "Fine fine. Now come on. We’re going home for round two.”

Cisco smiled, “Yes ma'am.”


End file.
